


No One Does

by JustAnotherChatNoirFan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Trigger Warnings, be safe, dm me if you need help, mostly mentions of self harm and suicide, sensitive topics, too many to put in the tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20673155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherChatNoirFan/pseuds/JustAnotherChatNoirFan
Summary: One night can change the lives of so many people. Why do people make choices that hurt others? And why was that the only choice he was able to make?





	1. Chapter 1

I knew things were getting bad again when I felt numb more often than not. I chose to ignore it since this happens this time of year, but my friends wouldn't let it go. They kept asking me if something was wrong, and they can't do anything to fix it. I hate feeling like a burden to them, but this is something I have to deal with on my own. 

It's always on my own. 

My father doesn't understand, he just hides in his office and refuses to talk to me about it, but I know it hurt him, too. Its been years, though, and the pain has never gone away. If anything, it gets worse as the years go by. I just push past the pain and focus on school.

The end of the day came sooner than it should've, even though its at the same time as every other day. I said my goodbyes to my friends and left school. Times like this is when I wished I was allowed to walk home, but my father insists on me getting a ride by the guerrilla. It's a good thing he doesn't talk much, as I dont feel like having a conversation. The rest of my day went on as if it were the same as normal, but that only allowed me to drown in my thoughts. All of the intrusive ones that I have, as well as the ones trying to calm them. The internal battle was too much for me to handle alone, but who was I going to share this with? No one cared. 

No one cares. 

Should I just end it? 

I shook my head and called out to Plagg, my kwami, and lept out my window. A little fresh air will clear my mind. 

Somehow, I ended up lounging on a building roof with Ladybug. I didn't expect her to be out tonight, but I guess we both enjoy the freedom we get when we can escape for a few minutes and be someone else. Be someone important, someone who matters. 

Unlike Chat Noir, I dont matter as Adrien.

The two of us didn't say much for the first few minutes we were together. I didn't have anything to say. Ladybug was the only one who could make me feel better, and I didn't want to push her away by getting too personal. 

"Chat... are you okay?" My ears perked up at the question and I forced a smile to appear on my face. 

"Of course, my Lady, why would I not be?" I offered, hoping she wouldn't push. 

"You just seemed quiet." She looked at me, almost as if I wasn't real, and didn't say much else after that. I sighed and looked away, trying to get the courage to say what was on my mind. I didn't want to alarm her, but someone needed to know, and why not someone I trusted with my life?

"You're right, I am quiet. I just... keep thinking that you might be better off if I quit. But not just as Chat, but at life. What if I just ended it all? You'd be better without me getting in your way. You wouldn't have to worry about me, especially civilian me. You've saved civilian me way too many times, and I can't be that burden. Not to mention other things I can't bring up because then you'll figure out who I am. I just keep thinking that you would be better off if I weren't here." I felt the tears forming. I mentally cursed at myself and stood up to jump away before she could say anything, but her hand on my arm kept my feet planted. 

"You're not a burden. Please dont do anything rash." I just shook my head at her and pushed her hand off. I needed to get away from there as soon as I could. I couldn't deal with another person pretending as they care. She doesn't. No one does. 

When I got back to my room, my mind was almost entirely made up. I called to end the transformation and looked down at what has become of me. My once perfect skin is laced with scratches, cuts, and scars, all of which were nearly expertly hidden from my father. He had no clue that I was dealing with the thoughts I've been having. No one does. 

Plagg zoomed off to do whatever it is he does, and I couldn't find the energy to care. I knew what had to be done. I stood up and pushed open my window, looking down to measure the distance. If I fall correctly, the distance to the ground would be good enough to end it. No one would be able to do anything to save me. I would be gone, just like that. I took one deep breath and looked back at my large, empty room. It was cold, lacking in character, and making up for whatever love my father wasn't able to give me in money. It wasn't enough. I needed his love, I needed him to care about me. I looked back out at Paris, closing my eyes as a gust of wind pushed my hair back. I took a deep breath, breathing in the night air one last time. 

Then I let go. I felt my body fall forward. I did not feel the impact on the ground beneath me. 


	2. Chapter 2

The last month has been the hardest for me. There are so many new people, all with their own assortment of problems that landed them here. The one friend I made in this time also attempted suicide, but he has the scars to back that up. As for me, no one can tell. 

Nathalie was outside my bedroom door when I jumped. She called into me, yelling my name. She thought I snuck out again. When she opened my door, she saw the window open and deemed it odd. It is odd, usually, when I would sneak out I would close the window behind me. She ran to it, peering down at the pavement below. Then she screamed.

The doctors said I was lucky to be alive. I suffered a traumatic brain injury, but other than struggling to read now, there are no other effects. My father scolded me when I woke up in the hospital. He told me what I did was selfish and that I was a burden to him and his brand. I think he kicked me out. 

When the doctors recommended I go to a psychiatric hospital, I was adamant about saying no. But my father, oh my father, demanded I went. I'm an embarrassment to him. He doesn't care if I get better, he just doesn't want me at home. He doesn't want to admit that he's the reason this happened at all. 

Lunchtime was always my favorite part of the day. I got to see all of the people that I don't see in my daily schedule. 

_7:00 am: wake up._

_7:05 am: be escorted to the bathroom to be allowed to shower, brush my teeth, and handle any other personal hygiene. _

_7:30 am: go to breakfast_. Breakfast was in shifts. There were 3 times people ate breakfast, and when I got here they had me on the earliest schedule. People would be waking up at 5 am. When the doctors realized that I was worse when I woke up early and had less sleep, they decided to put me on the later schedule. 

_7:45 am: med line. _

_8:00 am, Wednesdays: group therapy. _I didn't talk. 

_9:00 am: free rec time in the library, gym, or rec room. _I got to see my friend sometimes, but only on days when we had the same room. The rooms were put on a rotation that you had to sign up for. If you want time in the rec room, but there are no spaces left, then you have to deal with being placed in the library. We would always try to sign up for the same room, but the slots fill up quickly.

_10:30 am: class #1. _I would go to a physics class. Physics has always fascinated me. Its the only thing that feels certain in a world where nothing is. 

_12:00 pm: lunch. _My favorite part of the day. I got to sit with a larger group of people and enjoy the time. It helped me forget that I was somewhere that was incredibly difficult for me to live through. I get to forget that I still have the same thoughts that I had to get me here. I forget that my father never wants me home. 

_1:00 pm: class #2. _Art. I didn't ever feel like making anything, but all of the colors and textures of all of the different fabrics reminded me of Marinette. I missed her, I missed all of our friends. 

_2:30 pm: current events. _We call this the news time. They sit us down and tell us everything of importance going on in Paris, and occasionally in the world. There was news of a new Chat Noir a few days after I got here, and it broke my heart. To see that she replaced me so easily made me feel like she never needed me in the first place.

But today, there was something different. Ladybug has disappeared. She gave her earrings to her friend and then vanished. Chat Noir and Ladybug are different people now. We both gave up. 

_3:00 pm: class #3. _The only class I dont enjoy, language. The first day you arrive, they sit you down and ask if you have any interest in learning a language. I said yes because my father was there, and told them that I am in the process of learning Chinese. Of course, they didn't have a Chinese teacher, but they do have a Spanish class and a German class. I chose german.

_4:30 pm: med line._

_4:45 pm: line up in the cafeteria for dinner. _Dinner was just like breakfast. There were 3-time slots that you can have, and I have the middle spot. My friend has the late one, so sometimes I get to see him in the switch between dinner shifts. 

_5:00 pm: dinner line opens._

_6:30 pm, Mondays: introduction to new people._

_7:00 pm, Thursdays: individual therapy._

_8:00 pm: free time in our bedrooms._

_9:00 pm: lights out._

Since today was Monday, we got to meet all of the new people coming to our facility. There were people in and out all of the time. We made a big deal about when you come in, and sometimes we have permission to throw someone a party when they leave. The girls are often the ones who push for the party more than the boys, but I dont mind. The parties were always welcome by everyone. 

As the third dinner slot finished up, we were told to go to the stage and take our seats. I tried to hang back for my friend to get out of dinner, but I was unable to find him. I got to the stage and found three empty seats in case he tries to find me. 

You would think that because we have a stage, we would be a large facility, but you would be wrong. We only have about 40 people here, and each one gets specialized care for whatever they may need. Usually, these things lasted 20 minutes and we got the last 10 to sit and talk. Today, it looks like we have 3 new people. 

"Oh man! Where did you hide because I couldn't find you," I heard a voice saying behind me. I turned, and it was Luka, my only friend I made in here. I smiled at him and punched his arm lightly. 

"I looked all over for you, I didn't know where you went," I told him. The conversation was cut short by the administrative team calling attention to the stage. 

"First off, I would like to thank all of you for the wonderful work that has been done. We have been recognized as one of the best psychiatric hospitals in the country. The next thing I would like to say is that all of you are making tremendous improvements. I know it may not seem like it from where you are sitting, but from up here, everyone looks great. I want to see each and every one of you succeed, and I hope we help you with that. And finally, we have three new people to introduce to you all. Be kind, and offer them a seat when they are finished speaking." I turned my attention to the three people sitting behind him and almost choked on the breath I just inhaled. 

"You okay?" Luka whispered to me while I tried to cough quietly. I shook my head and looked back up at the stage. 

"Uh... Hi. My name is Marinette. I'm from Paris... uh, yeah." The small girl looked around the room quietly, probably scanning the area for a seat. I raised my hand to point at the spot next to me and saw that her eyes widened. She shook the hand of the administrator and ran off the stage to the spot I have. "Adrien. Oh, it's so good to see you. How are you doing? I was so worried about you and I didn't know what to do! There was a new Chat Noir and it felt wrong, and I couldn't do it anymore." The girl cried to him. Some of it he didn't understand, like if she was just telling him this or if she knew he was Chat, but now wasn't the time to ask. 

"Hey, Im okay. Let's sit down, okay. It's okay." I didn't know what to do. Why was she here?


End file.
